


I Reincarnated as Anora Mac Tir

by Drake86



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anora saving the day, Chantry piss off!, F/F, F/M, Gen, Helping elves, Kingdom building, M/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Saving lives, Singing!, Slow Burn, and mages!, but this will be in the future, creating medicine, probably Cannon dirvegence, video games references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake86/pseuds/Drake86
Summary: I died while running after the thief. And when I woke up I discovered I become the Queen of Ferelden from my favourite universe. Time to show who is the Queen. Rendon Howe, Chantry, nobles you don't know what I'm capable of!
Relationships: Anora Mac Tir/Cailan Theirin, Cailan Theirin/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. I'm a queen?!

My name is Gwen Rylan. I’m thirty-five years old and working in a small café in London. In my free time, I’m reading fantasy books and plays video games, especially the one which has magic. The year 2020 was one of the worst. My grandma and Father died because of the Coronavirus, and I nearly lost my damn job. I wasn’t sad much about my father because he was an alcoholic and lived in Germany, but getting over my grandma death took me a good few months. I never met my mother because she died not long after she gave birth to me. 

Today was the third of march 2021. There were a few clients today, of course, everyone took take-away, because of the pandemic there wasn’t another way. I just ended my shift in the café and went to the supermarket to buy a few things for the home. 

- _Okay, there it is. Cola, noodles…-_ I was sayings things which I had took and quickly went to pay for them. I went out of the shop and started going back to my house. On my way, I saw someone took the bag from the girl and pushed her. I quickly put my things on the bench and started running after him. I caught him in the middle of the street and took the bag from him, but he slipped me away. I started to going back but then I saw a car coming at me with great speed. The next thing which I felt was pain and then darkness.

**Year 9:24 Denerim, third Guardian**

I started to wake up, thinking I will see the hospital ceiling. I was very mistaken. I sat on the bed which was, comfy and big. I looked around and saw nobody else. The room was big from stone apparently, at each corner was a lion statue from wood, there wasn’t any sight of electricity or modern things. I started to be afraid. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. A medieval town appeared before my eyes, you could see the market square, buildings of various types and people who started to bring the town to life.

- _Oh sweet Jesus, you couldn’t reincarnate me to the future?-_ Thinking about no real toilet and no modern doctors, cars, ships or even supermarkets where you could buy what you wanted. And thinking of no 21-century music in this medieval world was starting pissing me off. I looked around the room again and found the mirror at the dressing table. I went to it and when I saw who was in the reflection, my heart nearly stopped. I knew this face. Long blond hair, delicate face, fierce blue light eyes. It was the face of the daughter of Loghain Mac Tir.

I become the Queen of Ferelden, Anora Mac Tir. 


	2. Chapter 2

All right, take a big breath! In and out. Apparently, I become the character from the video game. In a world which supposed to not exist. Bless me I was a nerd who knows much about Thedas. I even remember some minor characters who for example showed up in Origins but no in Inquisition or Dragon Age II. First thing is that I need is a date. Is this time after the blight or before, maybe even in Inquisition time. I was hoping that I was mistaken about the last one. I saw some letters and documents at the table so I sat in a small chair and started looking through them. It looked much like some gibberish letters. 

- _I can’t… wait… I can read this!-_ Apparently I not only possessed Anora body but her knowledge as well. There are no memories, but things she learned through her life will help me greatly. 

_-Date…date… here! 9:24 Dragon… the second guardian, It was the second month of the year if remember correctly._ – all right so six years till blight, ten till mage rebellion, and fifteen for the conclave. I can do this. Anora didn’t have what I have. Knowledge of the future. I don’t care about traditions, and lastly, I’m not racist. I’m not sure if Anora had any plans for today but if so I need to cancel it. Also, I need to see documents about spending money of the Kingdom, see if any noble houses don’t pay taxes, etc. I need to change the way how people think of elves. And need to see to no let Vaughan into Alienage. So many things to do… but first I need to dress up. I went to the wardrobe and opened it. Dresses, so many dresses. There is even the one in which she was in the Inquisition. Maybe it was her mother? Never mind, I took one of the green plain dresses. It took me about ten minutes to put everything put one myself, including underwear. Fucking medieval times. And lastly, I knotted my hair and put the small crown into my head. Just then the door of the room opened up. There were three maids, one of them was the elf so I suspected it was Erlina. They looked shocked that I was already dressed up. I smirked at that, but then I spoke. 

_-Let’s go-to breakfast. I assume my husband is already waiting?-_ It feels so strange to say “husband’, but oh well. Erlina was the one who spoke.

_-Yes my lady. The king already is at the table.-_ I nodded at her remark and we headed to the dining room.

On the way, I was really astonished but didn’t show it on my face. So many beautiful paintings, old armours stood on each side of the corridor. I really at that moment knew my life in Thedas started for real. The door was opened by one of the guards while another saluted to me. I looked around the dining room. It was a big room with a table for at least twenty people. On each wall hanged a big painting, and on the left part room was a small fireplace. I looked at the table on which there was a big amount of food which was impossible to be eaten for two people. I was sure to give the leftovers to servants, especially if they were elves. Then finally I looked at men who I knew was going to die from darkspawn hand and Ano… my father betrayal. He looked much like in the game, but he was not in his armour but in a plain white shirt. He was probably after his morning training. I smiled warmly at him and made my way to him. Cailan raised his eyebrows, but I didn’t mind him and give him a kiss on his cheek. 

_-Good morning husband.-_ I could see he blushed like a potato, and one of the maids gasped. I chuckled and sat beside him. This is only the beginning I thought while one of the servants poured me some juice to the goblet.


	3. First decisions and familiar faces

So a month went by pretty quick. I got used to my new duties. I already made some changes to the castle. One day I stumbled into a situation that I thought I won’t in the palace. I was very mistaken about this. Two guards tried to rape one of the elven maids, and one of the mine personal maids tried to stop me to interfere. It ended with slapping her and two guards losing their job. They were sent to prison for ten years after I talked with Cailan about it. The elven maid got fifty souvenirs, and become my maid in place for the one who tried to stop me. On another day I started to go through the documentation of pays of servants, knights, cooks etc in the castle. Apparently, for each elven person, the amount of their received money was cut in half. The humans were showing again their bad side with this. It took me an entire week to change weighs of every person who was working in the castle.

After the next five days, some people were astonished, shocked or angry at my decision. One of the cooks(the human one) came to talk to me but I showed him the door. They were probably stealing payment from the elves so from the third week of me being here I was the one giving payment for the elven people. In the entire castle, there were forty-five elven servants. There were twenty-five females, fifteen males and five children. I wasn’t happy that the children were working but I can’t change things in a month. Two days ago I send a letter to Antivia to contact my favourite crown and maybe save Rinna. I remember reading in the wiki that she died in 26 dragons. So with a little luck, things could change, even if it will be only a small change, it will be worth it.

And in the first week of my being here, I convinced Cailan with my new charm to attend the classes which he was avoiding. Manners, history, strategy, etc. I was thanking God that I didn’t need it, but I still read history books in my free time. Ah, the same day which I showed up I was a little concerned because Anora shouldn’t be the queen yet. Maric was supposed to be the king till 25 dragons, but apparently, he disappeared two months ago in a way to Wycome like originally he was supposed to. But it showed me that events could happen at different date times. I was only hoping that the blight date won’t change. Ah, and festival at the end of the Guardian was a success. Most things were already been made without my help. 

Today’s date: Fifth of Drakonis, 9:24 Dragon, Anora study

I just ended writing a letter for Chantry Mother in Denerim because a few things weren’t right about money. Plus a few things which will make them shit in their pants. I put the letter in an envelope and sealed it with a stamp. I turned to Aria, another elven maid and gave her the letter.

_-Take this and go to the Chantry. Take with you the new two guards from the barracks. If someone will give you the trouble, show the brooch at your dress. They will understand.-_

_-Yes my lady. I will return shortly._ \- The maid said, bowed her head and with a letter in her hands walked out of the room. Not long after there was a knock on the door. 

_-Yes, please come in!-_ I called out and the door opened. There was sir Cauthrien who was my bodyguard now. Mostly because of Log….father concern about my safety. For me it was a plus, it meant that she won’t be at Ostagar because of her new role. But she wasn’t alone. Behind her was an elven woman who was hiding her head under the hood. 

_-I assume there wasn’t much problem with bringing her here?-_ I asked in a natural tone. Cauthrien nodded.

 _-Yes, besides some elves trying to rob me. She defeated them alone, and without any weapon. Only with her hands._ I see now why exactly you were looking for her.- I nodded in understanding and smiled.

 _-Let’s sit down on the sofa. Erlina could you please prepare some tea for both of us?-_ Erlina nodded her head and went to prepare tea. We in meantime sit down on the sofa and started talking about her skills. Cauthrien was standing behind me and was watching the female elf. The elf had red hair, light brown eyes and some freckles on her face. After a few minutes, Erlina was back with tea. I took a sip and asked.

 _-Kallian Tabris, would like to work for me?-_ She immediately stiffened. 

- _How…_ \- I put down my cup and looked straight into her eyes. 

_-I was watching you for some time now. And I need allies who can help me change Ferelden if not Thedas.-_ Her eyes went wide.

 _-You want to start war?!-_ Just then I laughed, really hard. Kallian looked still at me still doesn’t understanding the situation. 

_-Maybe, you are partly right, but no the nation. If I would start any war it would be Chantry for their racism and sins. But if you want to hear more, you need to agree to my terms.-_ I waited patiently for her answer. 

_-Wha...What about my family? They will be, all right?-_ I smiled at her. I nodded to Erlina way and she brought me a paper which I gave Kallian.

 _-It’s the freehold of the entire house in the merchant district. If you agree your family will not need to worry about not having money or food. Plus your payment in each month will be twenty sovereigns._ –She started to shaking and some tears fell from her eyes. I waited till she calmed down and after a few minutes, she answered.

- _I agree. So what do you want me to do?-_ I smirked and took out metal rode from my sleeve.

 _-Let me tell you about some statue in Honnleath…_. 


End file.
